Sem necessidade para novos lugares
by Frederika Bernkastel
Summary: Um evento precisa ocorrer em Wonderland, porém somente Alice não conseguirá fazer com que ele aconteça. O que será esse evento e o que acontecerá em Wonderland? Muitos OCs, então haters gonna hate!
1. Sem necessidade para o país das maravilh

**Capítulo um: Sem necessidade para o país das maravilhas**

Nada parecia certo. Nem em um milhão de anos aquilo estaria certo. Era um sonho, uma alucinação, uma ilusão, qualquer coisa menos a realidade.

Ela sentiu a mente rodopiar. O homem continuava falando algo, outro homem apareceu, também falava, os gêmeos levantaram, até que tudo escureceu e silenciou.

Estava sentada nas pedras, no costão rochoso de uma praia. Os primeiros raios de sol haviam aparecido, e iluminavam seus cabelos negros. Bianca olhava o mar, pensativa. Havia ficado a noite toda ali, pensando. Deitou sobre as pedras frias, enquanto olhava o céu azul escurecido se misturando com o alaranjado do amanhecer. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, olhava os pássaros no céu e tentava imaginar como seria voar. Abriu os braços na pedra e fechou os olhos, saboreando a sua imaginação.

- O que ela tem irmão? – uma voz ao longe indagou, parecia estar rindo.

- Não sei. – respondeu uma voz igual, também naquele tom de deboche. – Estrangeiros são estranhos assim. Não há como entendê-los, irmão.

Bianca, escutando as vozes, que pareciam tão distantes, abriu os olhos, envergonhada de sua situação: deitada nas pedras, de braços abertos e sorrindo daquele jeito. _"Vão achar que eu sou algum tipo de maluca."_.Endireitou-se e olhou na direção de onde vinham as vozes.

Havia dois garotos, pareciam novos, e eram idênticos. _"Gêmeos...?"_ Bianca encarou-os pensativa. Ambos tinham os cabelos escuros e curtos, porém o garoto com olhos azuis trajava roupas e boina azuis e o de olhos vermelhos, roupas e boina vermelha. Roupas estranhas para alguém ir dar um passeio na praia.

-Olá? – Bianca se dirigiu aos meninos, enquanto ambos pareciam entretidos rindo e conversando alguma coisa sobre um aumento. – Vocês estão precisando de algo? – Estava começando a se sentir incomodada pelo jeito que apontavam para ela. Ambos pararam e olharam para a garota. A garota se assustou com aquele repentino interesse nela. _"Que pessoas estranhas, acho que vou embora."_. Ela levantou devagar, botou suas sapatilhas douradas, deu um meio sorriso para os dois e virou as costas, pronta para descer das pedras.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, _onee-san_!

- Não vai ser divertido se você for embora, _onee-san_!

Os dois seguraram seus pulsos e um deles apontava um machado em sua garganta. Ela congelou. – Q-QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? Eu não tenho nada de valor comigo! – A garota falou assustada. Os dois a olhavam sorrindo. Ela podia jurar que não tinha visto nada com eles, principalmente aquele machado gigante.

- Você parece divertida, _onee-san_! Acho que o chefe vai ficar feliz! – Falando isso, o garoto de azul a jogou sobre os ombros e começou a andar pelas pedras.

-Sim, irmão!

Os dois continuaram andando, ignorando todas as perguntas da garota e suas tentativas, fúteis, de fuga. Afinal a garota era só um pouco mais alta que eles e com certeza perdia em massa muscular. Chegaram a uma piscina natural, formada entre as pedras do costão, ambos olhavam fixamente para o local, que era bastante abaixo da pedra em que estavam.

- Ali está a porta, irmão! – exclamou o garoto de vermelho. No meio da piscina, olhando através da água clara e límpida, tinha um buraco no chão. O buraco era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas passarem, e Bianca conseguia ver o que parecia uma luz vinda de dentro.

- Então vamos indo, irmão! – Dizendo isto, o garoto de vermelho pulou na água, sumindo através do buraco. Bianca imaginava o que eles queriam fazer, porém se recusava a acreditar. – Você vai pular certo? – perguntou sem esperanças que a resposta fosse não.

- Claro onee-san! Segure-se! – E ele pulou, com uma Bianca, gritando apavorada, nas costas. Ela sentiu a água batendo em sua cara, havia esquecido-se de prender a respiração, estava ficando sem ar. Debatia-se tentando escapar, porém o garoto só aumentou a força com que a segurava. De repente, não sentiu mais a água. Estavam... caindo! Abriu os olhos e viu que os três caíam e de um lado da parede estava uma pequena cachoeira. Outra coisa chamou sua atenção, as paredes eram claras, pareciam feitas de névoa e várias outras coisas caiam também, como: mesas, cadeiras, bules, xícaras e diversos outros itens, inclusive, um piano, onde ela tentou segurar-se, sem sucesso. Porém, olhando para o lado, viu que os dois garotos estavam se divertindo.

Depois de um momento, que pareceu horas, ela conseguiu enxergar o fundo, o que não era reconfortante. Fechou os olhos.

**THUMP!**

Os três caíram em cima de uma árvore, grande e densa. O garoto de vermelho a ajudou a descer, o que ela aceitou relutante.

- Onde estamos? – Bianca perguntou, apesar de não ter esperanças em receber respostas. Estavam na frente de um grande portão de ferro, que pertencia a uma grande mansão branca, com jardins imensos.

- É onde vivemos! Junto com o chefe e a lebre estúpida, não é irmão?

- Sim, irmão. Vamos entrar, vamos _onee-san_!

- Err...Chefe? Lebre?

- Oi pessoal! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui na torre! – Uma voz alegre veio de algum lugar das costas deles. Os dois garotos se viraram rapidamente, zangados. Bianca suspirou e virou devagar. Havia um homem lá, com um largo sorriso. Seu cabelos castanhos e curtos brilhavam ao sol, usava um pesado sobretudo vermelho, calças compridas pretas, sapatos pretos e um tipo de blusa preta de gola alta.

- Aqui é a mansão do Chapeleiro, seu idiota perdido! – vociferou o garoto de vermelho, apontando o machado para ele. O homem não pareceu se importar, continuou sorrindo.

- Então eu me perdi de novo, há há há há! – Coçou a cabeça e ficou rindo, enquanto os gêmeos gritavam um "ÓBVIO!" em uníssono. Seus olhos avermelhados viraram para Bianca, com um brilho de interesse. – Olá garota! Meu nome é Ace! – ele veio na direção dela, pegou sua mão e começou a cumprimentá-la.

- O-olá! – respondeu Bianca, incerta com a situação. – Meu nome é Bianca...Bianca Austen.

- Bianca...você é uma estrangeira? – Ace perguntou sorrindo, mas como a garota somente a olhou confusa, ele voltou a pergunta para os gêmeos. – Ela é uma estrangeira?

- O que isso importa! – falou o gêmeo de azul. – Você vai morrer! – E investiu com o machado, direto no pescoço de Ace. Bianca deu um grito, assustada e correu para trás da árvore em que haviam caído.

Ace se defendeu com a espada que carregava na cintura. O gêmeo de vermelho o atacou com um machado também, os três ficaram lutando: os garotos amaldiçoando Ace, e o homem rindo e provocando-os. Bianca olhou sobre as árvores e avistou uma torre, ao longe. Enquanto ponderava se sair correndo para a construção era boa ideia ou não, percebeu um homem vindo até o portão. Era alto, tinha cabelos pretos e compridos até os ombros, usava um terno creme, com colete da mesma cor. No terno havia detalhes de naipes do baralho e na cabeça usava uma cartola, preta, com os mesmos naipes, e rosas. Quando o perceberam, os três pararam a luta.

- O que é essa confusão na frente da minha mansão? – o homem perguntou para eles, com um tom de voz amigável, porém firme. Seus olhos pararam em Bianca, a garota desviou o olhar. – Ah, vocês a trouxeram, muito bem. Dificilmente os vejo fazendo o trabalho que eu mando. – Ele apontou a bengala que estava em sua mão para os gêmeos. Ambos sorriram, e foram até a garota. Pegaram suas mãos e a levaram para perto do homem de cartola.

- Achamos a estrangeira! Ela é divertida! Apesar de parecer meio magrela...

- Sim...tenho a impressão que ela vai quebrar a qualquer momento, irmão!

"_Ei...o que..." _- a garota pensou com raiva, sentia o canto de sua boca tremer.

- Entendo. – o homem pegou a mão de Bianca, e abaixou até seus olhos ficarem no nível dos dela. – Meu nome é Blood Dupre, sou o chefe da Família _Hatter_ e dono dessa mansão.

- Meu nome é Bianca Austen. – a garota respondeu insegura. – Família? Vocês são parentes ou...- o homem apenas sorriu para ela, um sorriso sem emoção e sinistro que a fez sentir um arrepio bem no meio das costas. _"Acho que não é o tipo de família que estou pensando."_

- Mas algo aconteceu com Alice? – Ace perguntou. – E como e por que trouxeram outra estrangeira para cá?

"_Outra? Alice?"_

- Nada aconteceu com a jovem senhorita Alice. – Blood falou, naquele tom suave e ameaçador. - Recebemos um pedido de Nightmare querendo que trouxéssemos duas estrangeiras para cá...mandei esses dois e Elliot...ele ainda não voltou. Mas pelo o que eu entendi, serão quatro garotas trazidas.

- Quatro? Não são pessoas demais? – Ace indagou, surpreso.

- Também achei, mas ele disse que era o necessário para o evento. Não me olhe assim, não faço ideia do que ele está falando. Você o conhece, nunca responde nada diretamente. – O chefe da Família _Hatter_ suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Bianca criou coragem, engoliu em seco e perguntou:

- Algum de vocês poderia me dizer onde eu estou?

Todos olharam para ela por um momento. Ela corou e abaixou os olhos castanhos-claros para a grama. Os gêmeos e Ace vieram rapidamente em sua direção, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Parem com isso! – Blood ordenou. Todos pararam e viraram-se. Bianca suspirou aliviada. – Venha conosco para a mansão, senhorita. Posso tentar explicar o que sei. – Virou-se para Ace, que continuava segurando as mãos de Bianca. – Você, Cavaleiro de Copas, devia voltar para o seu castelo, ou seja lá aonde você esteja indo!

Ace deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo e olhou para a torre. – Então já vou indo! Tenho que falar com Julius. Nos vemos por aí, Bianca! – E acenou para a garota, enquanto entrava pela floresta, indo na direção totalmente oposta a da torre.

- Ei! Mffff...! – Bianca ia avisá-lo, mas Blood tampou sua boca. Em seu ouvido, o homem sussurrou: - Deixe-o ficar perdido.

A garota somente acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Ele esperou Ace desaparecer de vista e a soltou. Ele sorriu e foi a frente, Dee e Dum puxavam Bianca pelas mãos e assim foram todos entrando na mansão da Família _Hatter_.


	2. Sem necessidade para novos estrangeiros

**Capítulo dois : Sem necessidade para novos estrangeiros**

A mansão era grande e dentro dela havia várias pessoas. Bianca notou que nenhuma delas tinha rosto. Pareciam atarefados, iam para lá e para cá, alguns pararam para cumprimentar Blood quando ele entrou. Todos usavam pequenas cartolas com rosas e roupas creme com detalhes de naipes, as mulheres vestidos e os homens, terno. A garota foi conduzida até uma sala grande e luxuosa. Blood sentou-se a sua frente, em um sofá vermelho, ela e os gêmeos ocuparam poltronas vermelhas. O chefe da máfia deu ordem para uma das empregadas trazer chá preto para eles.

- Certo, eu gostaria de começar pelo o porquê de você estar aqui, mas os motivos continuam um pouco obscuros até mesmo para mim. Há algum tempo atrás houve uma garota que foi trazida para cá, Alice. Ela mora em Clover Tower, junto com Julius Monrey, Nightmare Gottschalk e Gray Ringmarc.

- Nightmare...é o homem que você mencionou antes, certo? - ela perguntou, um tanto insegura. Blood acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- Esse homem me disse para trazer outras duas estrangeiras para cá, já que Julius e Gray não concordaram com o que ele queria. Parece que para um certo evento acontecer precisaríamos de quatro estrangeiras distintas. Ele guiou Dee e Dum até você.

-Então, - interrompeu Bianca, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. – você também não sabe o porquê de eu estar aqui. – Blood abafou um riso com as mãos e olhou para a garota.

- Com certeza não sei os motivos obscuros de Nightmare. – Disse firmemente. – Porém, estrangeiros são diferentes das pessoas daqui, toda a essência e a raridade deles desperta amor nos habitantes daqui. Imagino que uma quantidade dessas de estrangeiros deve acarretar em alguma coisa diferente.

_ "O que ele quer dizer com isso? Raridade? Amor?"_ – Bianca frustrou-se com o fato de Blood não saber o exato motivo de ela ter sido levada para aquele lugar. Teria que achar o tal homem, Nightmare, e perguntar por ela mesma. Entretanto, ela não sabia se era um alívio ou não pensar que havia outra garota na mesma situação.

Houve uma batida na porta, Blood mandou entrar. Uma mulher sem rosto estava trazendo o chá e alguns biscoitos. Ela os serviu e se retirou com um aceno.

- Vou continuar explicando onde você está. - O chefe da máfia falou após tomar um gole de chá. - Esse lugar se chama _Wonderland. _ Você provavelmente vai ficar por aqui por um tempo. - Blood falou, seu sorriso se alargou ao ouvir a garota suspirando. - Pode ficar aqui, na Mansão do Chapeleiro, no Castelo de Copas, no Parque de Diversão ou na Clover Tower. Os três primeiros estão em uma guerra civil pelo poder, o único território neutro é a Clover Tower.

- Guerra? Até o Parque de Diversão? - O homem acenou com a cabeça. _"O ideal seria ficar no lugar neutro...mas, tem um parque de diversão...que luta na guerra...não faz sentido nenhum..." _- ela sentiu um sorrisinho formando-se em seu rosto, fazia anos que não ia a um parque de diversões.

- A onee-san vai morar com a gente! - Dee falou, os cantos da boca cheios de farelo. Bianca sorriu para os irmãos. _"Hmm, eu vou ter que conhecer os outros lugares... O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO, TENHO QUE VOLTAR PRA CASA!" _– Ela levou as mãos a cabeça, fazendo os gêmeos comentarem sobre como os estrangeiros eram esquisitos.

- Se ela quiser, será bem vinda. - Blood falou. - Não me pergunte como você irá voltar para casa, eu não sei. O jogo vai ter que terminar primeiro, imagino.

- Jogo? - Ela olhou realmente curiosa para ele. O homem percebeu e deu uma risadinha.

- Esse mundo é cheio de regras, garota. - Bianca não gostou da expressão de Blood, ele tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. Aquele sorriso e a menção de um jogo com regras não a agradava. Que regras? Que jogo? E o mais importante, o que acontecia com quem quebrava as regras?

- Hm, por que algumas pessoas não têm rosto? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se da empregada que acabara de entrar e todas as pessoas atarefadas por quem passaram na mansão.

- Não se preocupe com essas pessoas, não tem papéis, por isso não tem rostos.

- Papéis? Como um teatro?

Blood deu outro sorriso afetado e voltou a bebericar seu chá. Nessa hora ela sentiu a mente rodopiar, sua cabeça doía e suas pálpebras estavam bastante pesadas. Olhou com dificuldade para a janela e viu que já era de noite. Por quanto tempo já estava ali? Tudo aquilo só podia ser um sonho ou uma ilusão, iria acordar a qualquer momento, sem dúvidas. Como iria embora? Que jogo que ele estava falando? Esse evento seria algo perigoso? Sua mente girou mais rápido, o homem parecia estar perguntando algo, os irmãos faziam barulho e outro homem apareceu, também falava, até que tudo escureceu e silenciou.

Bianca acordou no sofá vermelho, onde antes Blood estava sentado. Percebeu que seus sapatos foram retirados e estavam no chão, ao seu lado. Pessoas estavam conversavam, pareciam agitadas. Sentou-se e levou alguns instantes até seus olhos entrarem em foco: Blood e um homem alto com o que pareciam orelhas de coelho estavam ao redor de uma das poltronas. Estava alucinando? Ela colocou uma das mãos na testa para testar sua temperatura.

– _Onne-san_, você está bem? – o menino de azul perguntou, com cara de preocupação. O irmão de vermelho estava ao seu lado, com um copo na mão.

- Sim. Muito obrigada. – Ela sorriu ao receber o copo com água do menino de vermelho. – O que está acontecendo?

- A lebre novata trouxe a outra estrangeira! – falou um deles, sorrindo.

- Mas ela ainda não acordou! – completou o outro.

- Quer dizer que sequestraram mais pessoas? He he he – Bianca deu um sorriso amargo, enquanto observava a situação.

- Ah, você acordou! – O homem com orelhas de coelho se virou para ela. Vindo em sua direção, pegou suas mãos e com um grande sorriso se apresentou: - Sou Elliot March! Prazer em conhecê-la! – Ele parecia bastante entusiasmado. Tinha cabelos cheios e alaranjados, até os ombros, usava roupas pretas e um cachecol roxo.

- A-ah. Olá Elliot, me chamo Bianca...

- Estamos esperando a outra garota acordar! Eu a trouxe, mas ela tentou fugir de mim, e tropeçou. Não entendo por que estava tão agitada... – Ele continuou ponderando o porquê da garota ter fugido, enquanto para Bianca a resposta era óbvia. Levantou-se e foi até a poltrona, ali estava a figura de uma jovem, de cabelos cacheados, loiros e compridos. Sua pele era branca, com sardas claras. Usava um macacão branco, curto, com uma blusa rosa e sapatilhas pretas.

- Elliot, - Blood dirigiu-se para o homem com orelhas de coelho. – pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Bem... – Elliot começou sua história.

"_Eu acabei saindo em uma gruta perto de um lago. Deixei meu cachecol ali, para marcar o lugar que iria me levar de volta e caminhei pelo campo, sem avistar ninguém. Até que me deparei com um portão verde. Havia uma casa amarela ali, os muros eram cheios de desenhos coloridos. Várias crianças entravam em um ônibus, e então vi essa garota, que estava acenando para as crianças que estavam partindo. Ela se despediu de alguém dentro da casa e foi caminhando na direção contrária, até outro ponto de ônibus._

_Fui em direção a ela e sentei-me do seu lado. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu._

"_Deve ser essa garota!" - Pensei comigo mesmo. _

"_E quem é você?" - Eu me surpreendi com a pergunta vindo dela._

"_Elliot" - Gaguejei._

"_Você trabalha com crianças também, Elliot?" - Ela perguntou, mas vendo que a meu rosto expressava confusão, completou: "Sabe, essas orelhas de coelho... as crianças iam gostar."_

"_Ah, eu não sou um coelho... sou um cachorro! Só gosto de pratos feitos com cenoura, mas odeio cenouras!" - Eu tinha que deixar isto claro desde o começo. Ela somente riu e concordou com a cabeça._

"_Ei, venha comigo! Vou te levar para o chefe!" - Peguei suas mãos, mas ela não se mexeu, só olhou para mim, confusa._

"_Não...tenho que ir para casa e...ei! O que você está fazendo?" - Eu a levantei e botei-a sobre meus ombros. "Não se preocupe! Paaareee! Cuidado com minhas orelhas!" - Ela começou a se debater! E gritar nas minhas orelhas! "Tenho uma audição sensível, sabe? Pare!" - E quando ela agarrou uma das minhas orelhas, eu a soltei e ela fugiu. Para a minha sorte, correu em direção ao mesmo lago de antes._

"_FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! SEU TARADO!" _

"_Não sou um tarado...espere aí!"_

_A persegui até que chegamos perto do lago, e para aumentar a minha sorte, ela tropeçou em algumas pedras e caiu no chão. Deve ter batido a cabeça, pois ficou desacordada. A carreguei até a gruta e voltamos para cá."_

-Mas ela ainda não acordou. – Elliot terminou de contar a sua história. Seu rosto demonstrava preocupação e suas orelhas estavam para baixo. Ele percebeu que Bianca o fitava, séria.

- O que aconteceu...? EI! – A garota foi em sua direção e agarrou uma das suas orelhas (teve que subir em uma das poltronas para isso).

- SÃO REAIS! – Bianca exclamou surpresa. As orelhas eram macias e quentes, como a de um coelho de verdade, e podia senti-las se movendo.

- Claro que são! – Elliot exclamou quando conseguiu se livrar da garota. Tampou as orelhas com as mãos e disse em um tom chateado: - Por que todos apertam as minhas orelhas?

"_São...são tão fofas!"_ – Bianca olhava para ele, com os olhos brilhando. O homem parecia incomodado com aquilo.

A garota deitada na poltrona resmungou algo. Todos olharam apreensivos para ela. Seus olhos se abriram, revelando uma cor azulada. Olhou para cada um, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de Elliot, que estava sorrindo abobadamente, ela se levantou na poltrona, assustada.

- Vo-vocêê! – gritou. – Seu coelho maluco pervertido!

- Acho que vamos ter uma longa noite... – Blood falou, sentando-se novamente no sofá e servindo-se de chá. Bianca massageava as têmporas enquanto os gêmeos provocavam Elliot que tentava convencer a garota de que não era um coelho...maluco pervertido.


	3. Sem necessidade para um jogo

**Capítulo três: Sem necessidade para um jogo**

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! – a garota loira gritava, zangada. Ela estava em cima da poltrona, ameaçando Elliot com uma almofada.

- Vamos, desça daí! – Elliot sorriu e colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros da garota. Em um segundo ela conseguiu jogar o homem no chão, com um golpe improvisado. Bianca, Blood e os gêmeos ficaram de olhos arregalados e a garota e os gêmeos não deixaram de bater palmas, foi um golpe incrível. Elliot estava no chão, os olhos rodando nas órbitas.

_"Ela deve ser muito forte... para derrubar um homem como Elliot..."_- Bianca observou a garota bater as palmas das mãos e virou-se para todos da sala, passando os olhos por todos. Bianca se endireitou imediatamente, afinal não queria que ela a derrubasse também. Blood pigarreou e deu uma risadinha:

- Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? – A garota corou um pouco e sentou-se na poltrona.

- Meu nome é Sophia de Luca. – Respondeu ela, sua voz era bastante suave. Ela olhou para Blood, um pouco assustada. – Onde eu estou?

- Na mansão da Família Hatter, minha mansão. – E com isso Blood explicou exatamente a mesma coisa que havia falado para Bianca. E a expressão de Sophia ao ouvir que nem o próprio Blood entendia por que foram trazidas até ali também era igual a de Bianca ao ouvir o mesmo. Estar na mansão da máfia não ajudava muito.

- Jogo? Temos que vencer um jogo para irmos embora?

- Algo do tipo. – Blood obviamente estava se divertindo com a confusão das duas garotas. Sophia não parecia aceitar tudo aquilo melhor que Bianca, mas permaneceu bastante calma, somente suspirou. Os gêmeos rodearam Sophia e pegaram suas mãos:

- Onee-san é incrível! Derrubou a lebre idiota com um golpe!

- Onee-san tem que vir morar com a gente!

- Onee-san é mais forte que a outra onee-san magrela! – "EI!", exclamou Bianca. - Se precisar vencer dela em uma luta não terá problema nenhum, não é irmão?

- Com certeza, irmão!

Sophia riu suavemente e Bianca suspirou. – E por que teremos que lutar até a morte? – a morena perguntou sem dar muita importância, mas começou a mudar de Idea quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Dee e Dum. Olhou para Sophia e ela também parecia alarmada.

- Ora onee-san, - disse Dum, se aproximando e colocando sua mão na bochecha da garota. – ninguém sabe que tipo de evento será esse, certo irmão?

- Sim, irmão. Então vamos aproveitar esses momentos com as onee-sans! – disse Dee, pegando uma das mãos de Sophia. Elas se olharam novamente, a morena engoliu em seco. Seriam sacrifícios em algum evento louco? E o mais assustador era que Blood nada falava, somente se servia de mais chá, com os olhos fixos no que estava fazendo. Estaria ele pensando a mesma coisa? Que elas teriam que lutar até a morte?

Naquele momento, em que Blood tomava chá em silêncio e os gêmeos rodeavam as garotas conversando entre si sobre lutas sangrentas, Elliot gemeu alguma coisa e sentou-se no chão, ainda parecendo meio tonto. Bianca e Sophia se sobressaltaram com o repentino barulho. O chefe da máfia parou o que fazia e olhou para o subordinado:

- Achei que não iria mais acordar. – comentou com um sorriso cínico. – Terei que promover a senhorita Sophia para a segunda comandante da máfia? – Sophia corou e Blood riu. Ele afagou a própria cabeça, olhando fixamente para o chão. Sophia abaixou-se na altura dos olhos do homem, Bianca pensou que ela iria dar outro golpe, mas ela perguntou:

- Você está bem? – Ela disse se sentindo culpada e preocupada.

- Nunca imaginei que você seria tão forte... Você me odeia tanto assim? – Ele a olhou com as mãos tapando as orelhas abaixadas, parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

Aquilo partiu o coração de Bianca, ver um homem com todo aquele tamanho parecendo um animalzinho indefeso, e Sophia parecia pensar igual. Sorriu suavemente e botou uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça do homem:

- Desculpe, não queria te machucar. Não odeio você... ainda.

Elliot abriu um grande sorriso e olhou para Bianca, que também sorriu. As duas garotas olharam hipnotizadas enquanto as orelhas dele se tornaram eretas e se mexeram levemente. A morena precisou de muita força de vontade para não agarrá-las. Sophia estendeu uma das mãos para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Obrigado, Sophia! Eu te amo! – Sophia hesitou e puxou a mão de volta. Corando e olhando para ele assustada.

- Ele é mesmo um coelho maluco pervertido, não é irmão? – Dee havia se abaixado ao lado de Sophia. Seu gêmeo balançou a cabeça concordando e completou: - Onee-san devia ficar longe dele!

- Eu não...! Vocês dois! Eu...sou realmente ruim com as palavras, só isso! E NÃO SOU UM COELHO! – Dee e Dum continuavam provocando o homem que tentava se defender, enquanto a garota loira somente sorria. De repente Elliot puxou uma arma de seu cinto e começou a atirar contrar os gêmeos:

- SUAS PESTES!

Os dois se defenderam com seus machados. Bianca e Sophia se abaixaram assustadas.

- Vocês piraram? Parem com isso! – gritou Bianca. Ela arriscou uma olhadela para Blood, que parecia irritado com a confusão.

- Parem agora com isso. – ele disse suavemente. Elliot parou de atirar no mesmo moment, enquanto os gêmeos mostravam a língua para eles. O homem com orelhas de coelho exclamou um "Blood!", mas o chefe somente fez um gesto com a mão, como se aquilo não fosse importante. Elliot suspirou e olhou feio para as duas crianças.

- Acho que pedirei para uma empregada preparar um banho para as duas senhoritas e levá-las para seus quartos. – Bianca e Sophia se levantaram devagar. Ficariam na casa da máfia pelo menos por aquela noite. Quando olhou para fora Bianca notou que estava entardecendo, mas ela tinha certeza que estava de noite a poucos minutos atrás. Ou não? Estaria cansada demais? – Elliot e eu temos trabalho a fazer e vocês dois, já para o portão! – Dee e Dum não pareciam gostar da ordem, porém a obedeceram. Acenaram para as duas garotas e saíram da sala. Elliot murmurou um "pestes" e se ofereceu para acompanhá-las e dar a ordem de Blood para algum empregado. O chefe aceitou e com um aceno, sorriu levemente – Então senhoritas, boa noite! – Elas acenaram e se foram com Elliot.

- Vamos encontrar alguma empregada... vocês vão adorar a mansão! – Ele disse com entusiasmo. Estavam andando por um corredor longo, com uma carpete vermelho. Tudo era bastante elegante.

- Hm, e como são os outros lugares? – perguntou Bianca, que queria saber mesmo do parque de diversões.

- Bom, – O homem ponderou por um momento – os nomes são autoexplicativos. No Castelo de Copas mora a Rainha e seus subordinados...

- Então ela é a Rainha desse lugar? – interrompeu Sophia.

- Sim, ela é a líder do território dela. Deixa eu pensar... A Clover Tower é um território neutro, lá vive Alice e o agente funerário. – Ele fez uma careta.

- Agente funerário?

- Sim, ele...bem, é um história complicada.- Ele pigarreou e continuou: - O parque de diversões é só um parque, o chefe do território é o dono, Gowland.

- Então é um parque visitável? Mesmo que esteja participando da guerra? – Bianca perguntou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. Elliot acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Podemos ir lá? – Ela perguntou quase que imediatamente.

- Seria divertido, não é mesmo? – Sophia acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Mas, vocês tem que vir morar aqui! Sempre temos festas do chá com vários doces deliciosos e Blood é um chefe incrível! O número um da máfia! – Ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Máfia...? Então esse lugar não é perigoso? – perguntou Sophia. Bianca concordou com um aceno nervoso.

- Eh? Claro que não! – O homem respondeu com um sorriso largo. – Com Blood e eu por aqui nada é mais seguro. E Sophia é forte! Podia ajudar eu e Blood! – Sophia riu.

- Eu? Uma mafiosa? Não, não! – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda rindo. Elliot suspirou, parecendo decepcionado.

- É uma pena...E você Bianca? Sabe atirar? – A garota congelou olhando para ele com medo. Ele riu, obviamente ela não sabia. – Mas aonde você aprendeu aquele golpe, Sophia?

- Ah, eu cresci em uma família de militares. Meu pai e meu irmão me ensinarem várias coisas.

- Então eles eram fortes! Agora entendo...Nossa, é melhor eu achar logo um empregado, vocês devem estar cansadas. Alice sempre fica cansada quando está de noite.

Bianca olhou pela janela, já estava escuro lá fora. Ela então lembrou como o tempo passou estranhamente rápido antes. – Elliot, - ela perguntou, ainda olhando para a fora. – há algo errado com o tempo aqui? Quando eu cheguei estava claro como se fosse de manhã, depois anoiteceu muito rápido...

- O tempo aqui é assim mesmo. – ele respondeu com um gesto impaciente. – Nós chamamos de períodos... Ele não é constante. Os líderes dos territórios podem mudar ele se quiserem, mas normalmente não o fazem. – Bianca continuou olhando pela janela, a lua estava cheia e iluminava as árvores da floresta ao lado. Aquilo seria dentro da mansão? O quão grande seria essa mansão?

Elliot acenou para alguém e fez Bianca voltar de seus pensamentos. Sophia também pareceu sair dos seus próprios. Uma mulher sem rosto e vestindo o uniforme que Bianca percebera antes veio ao encontro deles.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, Elliot-sama?

- Preciso que prepare um banho quente para as nossas convidadas. As leve até o banheiro e para os seus quartos. Deixe tudo pronto. – A mulher concordou com um aceno e sorriu. Elliot se virou para elas com um sorriso:

- Sintam-se a vontade! Vejo vocês amanhã! – ele acenou e se virou para voltar à sala em que Blood o esperava.

- Boa noite, Elliot. – As duas falaram antes de seguirem a empregada. Ela as levou até um enorme e banheiro. Lá havia um grande ôfuro, que enchia o recinto de vapor. Na entrada havia alguns armários, toalhas brancas dobradas e espelhos.

- Sintam-se a vontade. Irei preparar seus quartos e volto para buscá-las.

- O-obrigada. – gaguejou Sophia para a mulher. Ela e Bianca se viraram para o lugar o banheiro, de olhos arregalados.

- Olhe pra isso! Nunca havia visto um banheiro tão grande! – exclamou Bianca.

- Nem eu! Devemos...? – perguntou a garota loira um pouco receosa.

- Vamos, vamos!

A água estava excelente. Tudo o que queriam depois de um dia tão agitado era um banho quente e relaxar. As duas estavam sentadas na banheira, confortavelmente.

- Seu nome é Sophia de Luca, não é?

- Sim, sim. E você? Acho que não ouvi o seu nome...

- Bianca Austen.

- Muito prazer Bianca.

- Muito prazer também. – As duas sorriram uma para outra.

- Isso é tão estranho, toda vez que começo a me sentir segura aqui, lembro que estamos na mansão da máfia... – A loira disse, dando um sorriso incerto e olhando para a janela. O vapor saia dali rapidamente. O céu continuava escuro.

- Entendo. Blood realmente tem um ar misterioso, mas um homem como Elliot estar na máfia, nem parece verdade.

- Devem ser as orelhas de coelho. Apesar de ele me dizer que não era um coelho e sim um cachorro.

-Sério? – Bianca gargalhou. Sophia acenou com a cabeça e continuou:

- E ainda tem crianças por aqui...

- Ah, mais aqueles dois são perigosos. Quando me trouxeram para cá, me ameaçaram com um machado e travaram uma luta com um homem.

- Nossa! – Sophia suspirou, cansada. – Ainda não consigo acreditar nessa loucura, parece um sonho. – Ela olhou para Bianca, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Wonderland? Será que estamos em um mundo paralelo...? Mas até pensar assim parece loucura da mesma forma. – E suspirou de novo, afundando na banheira. – Bianca sorriu, vendo as bolhas se formando enquanto Sophia mantinha a cabeça de baixo da água. Na realidade ela ainda pensava que era um sonho. Seria Sophia um ser de sua imaginação mesmo? Ela estava imaginando tudo aquilo?

Já se havia passado algum tempo desde que entraram. Então elas concordaram em sair e irem dormir, pois estavam extremamente cansadas. Enquanto se vestiam, Sophia comentou:

- Acho que a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é procurar esse tal de Nightmare.

- Sim. Só ele parece saber o que temos que fazer para voltarmos para casa. – As duas concordaram silenciosamente com um aceno e saíram do banheiro. A empregada sem rosto as esperava. As garotas a seguiram pelo corredor, seguindo o tapete vermelho. Passavam por várias portas e de vez em quando por uma pintura, espelho, janela ou armário. O corredor era longo, o que fazia tudo parecer mais surreal. Ela parou em uma parte onde havia duas portas, uma de cada lado do caminho:

- Esses são seus quartos, senhoritas. Eu deixei roupas de dormir preparadas em cima da cama. Tenham uma boa noite! – Elas agradeceram e observaram a mulher se afastar.

- Boa noite, Sophia.

- Boa noite, Bianca.

O quarto era bastante grande. Tinha uma cama enorme e confortável, um armário branco, uma escrivaninha, um espelho grande e uma poltrona. A janela estava fechada. Em cima da cama havia um vestido branco e leve, perfeito para dormir. Bianca se trocou e jogou-se na cama.

Tudo passou na mente dela: Wonderland, um lugar onde estava ocorrendo uma guerra civil pelo poder. Guerra entre o Castelo de Copas, lar da Rainha, a Mansão da Família Hatter, lar da máfia e até mesmo o Parque de Diversões. O único lugar neutro era a Clover Tower. Ela e Sophia haviam sido tiradas de seu mundo e trazidas para cá, onde estavam nas mãos da máfia. Porém, nem Blood, líder daquele território sabia por que elas tinham que ser trazidas, somente que eram parte importante de um jogo. A resposta estava em Nightmare, o homem que pediu para que fossem trazidas.

"_Apesar de saber que a Clover Tower é neutra e provavelmente mais segura, eu gostaria muito de ir ver o parque."_ – Bianca deu uma risadinha. _"Jogo...? Aqueles gêmeos falaram em uma luta até a morte...seria isso? Espero que não, Sophia é bem forte...mesmo sem parecer." _– Ela virou-se desconfortavelmente. Ela lembrou de Blood falando que estrangeiros são raros e que todos os amam. A cena de Elliot dizendo que amava Sophia passou pela sua mente. Mas achou que não tinha relação, não podia ter, certo?

"_Nightmare...que nome estranho. Preciso encontrá-lo o quanto antes." _– Ela fechou os olhos.

- Meu nome não é estranho!

Uma voz masculina pareceu bastante incomodada. Bianca virou-se para encontrá-la. Estava em um campo amplo, ao longe podia ver uma casa de madeira escura. Alguma coisa soava como gotas caindo dentro da água.

-Estou aqui!

- AAAAH! – Ela gritou e caiu sentada no chão. Ali flutuando estava um homem de cabelos curtos e acinzentados. Usava um tapa-olho. – Q-uem é você?

- Ah, não precisa ficar com medo. – Ele riu. – Meu nome é Nightmare. Um incubus que cria pesadelos. Você está sonhando agora.

- Sonhando... – ela olhou para os lados. Na realidade nada parecia muito nítido ainda. – Você é Nightmare? – Ela levantou de repente. Ele acenou positivamente, ainda estava flutuando. – Precisava te encontrar! Como iremos para casa?

- Ah, mas essa é uma pergunta difícil... Primeiro vão ter que participar do jogo.

- Para irmos embora temos que participar? Não podemos ir sem participar?

- De jeito nenhum! Um grande evento as espera. – Ela suspirou.

- Como é esse jogo? Demora muito para acabar?

- Isso depende de cada uma de vocês. – Ela não havia entendido. Tentava descobrir que tipo de jogo seria, todos que conhecia passaram por sua cabeça, mas nada parecia se encaixar na situação.

- Hahahahaha! Com certeza não são esses tipos de jogos! – Comentou Nightmare, olhando a expressão confusa de Bianca e se divertindo.

- Como sabia...? _"Você lê pensamentos?"_

- Sim eu leio, não precisa ficar testando desse jeito. – Ambos suspiraram. Bianca não se surpreendia mais com nada.

- Primeiro vamos fazer de você uma participante. – ele bateu as palmas e pousou no chão a frente da garota. – Beba isso. – e estendeu para ela um frasco verde pequeno. Dentro dela havia algo líquido e na tampa o símbolo de paus do baralho.

- De jeito nenhum que vou beber algo suspeito assim! Só falta estar com um bilhete escrito "Me beba" para ser mais suspeito!

- Eh? Mas se não beber não vai participar e não vai voltar para casa.

- Não consigo é entender o que tudo tem a ver! – Nightmare deu uma risadinha sarcástica, o que fez Bianca o olhar feio. _"Por que não me explica direito?"_

-Bom, para começar para que certo evento aconteça precisamos de certo número de estrangeiros aqui. – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Pare de ler a minha mente! – ela exclamou, porém o homem somente continuou.

- Estrangeiros são raros. Eu achava que somente um deles seria suficiente, mas para esse evento precisarei de mais, então pedi para as pessoas que moram comigo trazê-las, porém eles se recusaram. Como precisava que viessem para cá pensei em pedir para os líderes de território fazerem isso para mim, o que aceitaram sem pensar duas vezes.

- E esse evento seria?

- Só posso dizer que tem a ver com abrir novos caminhos e expandir o mundo de todos.

- Que poético. – disse ela amarga.

- Então, beba?

- De jeito nenhum!

- Mas como...! – ele falou frustrado. – A outra garota cooperou...

- Você falou com Sophia?

- Ah sim. – Ele aproximou-se de Bianca e a olhou nos olhos castanhos. – Como eu poderia fazer você beber... – Nightmare a continuou olhando até que de repente suas bochechas coraram e ele, para a surpresa da garota, tossiu uma grande quantidade de sangue em suas roupas.

- O-o-o queeeeeeeeeeeee? – Ela se afastou rapidamente e olhou para suas roupas ensanguentadas. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de vários xingamentos.

- Pare de me xingar! Estou doente. – ele falou, sentado no chão, enrolado em um cobertor.

- Doente?

- Sim, sou um incubus doente. – Ele suspirou. – Lembrei de como Peter White fez com que Alice bebesse a poção e não pude aguentar...

- Me dê!

- O que?

- Vou beber! Vamos logo antes que eu mude minha mente! – Ela estendeu a mão.

- Mas porq...Oh! Você ficou com pena de mim?

- Claro que não!

- Eu leio mentes hohoho

- Vamos logo! – Ela escondeu o rosto vermelho virando-se para o lado. Nightmare botou em sua mão estendida o frasco verde. Ela sentiu a textura, como se fosse um cristal. Abriu a tampa e bebeu o líquido em um único gole.

Bianca levantou-se rapidamente na cama. Em uma de suas mãos estava um frasco verde, exatamente como o do sonho, mas estava vazio. Vestiu-se o mais depressa que conseguiu e saiu do quarto, precisava ver Sophia.


	4. Sem necessidade para montanhas russas

**Capítulo quatro: Sem necessidade para montanhas-russas**

Bianca correu pelo corredor, sentindo seus sapatos afundarem no tapete vermelho. Parou cansada, não sabendo por aonde ir. Como aquele lugar podia ser tão enorme? Recomeçou a andar mais devagar, tentando lembrar-se de algum ponto de referência até que ouviu vozes. Ela apressou o passo.

- E quando eu acordei estava do meu lado! – dizia Sophia para Elliot, que lançou um olhar preocupado para o frasquinho que ela mostrava.

- Então o que você precisa para voltar para casa?

- Isso mesmo... o que precisamos fazer com isso? – perguntou Bianca, que havia os alcançado e ofegava.

- Bom dia Bianca! – Elliot sorriu, assim como Sophia. Ela olhou para os dois e acenou impaciente, ainda tentando recuperar seu fôlego.

-Ele não falou para você? – A loira perguntou curiosa. Bianca acenou que não com a cabeça. Lembrou que queria tanto acordar que não pensou em mais nada enquanto bebia a poção. – Parece que quanto mais pessoas conhecemos aqui, mais o frasco irá se encher. Porém ele só se encherá por inteiro assim que o evento acontecer. Olhe! – ela sacudiu o frasco na frente dos olhos da morena. Ele era amarelo e na tampa havia o símbolo de copas, e a garota pôde ver que dentro se mexia uma pequena quantidade de líquido. Olhou o seu próprio e percebeu a mesma coisa.

- Conhecer pessoas? Só isso? – Sophia acenou positivamente a cabeça sorrindo. Bianca suspirou aliviada.

- Pode não ser tão fácil, sabe. – comentou Elliot.

- Ah, mas é um alívio que não seja nada violento ou perigoso. Sophia acabaria comigo na mesma hora.

- Eu não...! – a garota respondeu corada. Elliot e Bianca riram.

- Vamos indo tomar o café da manhã! Devem estar com fome, não é? – Elas sorriram e o seguiram até o lado de fora da mansão, onde uma grande mesa estava montada no jardim. Ali havia um conjunto de chá, biscoitos e um grande bolo. Todos se sentaram.

- Blood não vem? - perguntou Bianca, se servindo de chá do chá perto e pegando vários biscoitos diferentes.

- Ele acorda sempre perto do almoço. - Elliot falou, se servindo de um pedaço de bolo de cenoura. Sua bochecha já estava suja de creme. Sophia parecia em dúvida.

- Esse bolo que você está comendo é bom, Elliot? - perguntou ao homem. Elliot pareceu encantado com a pergunta. Pegou o prato de Sophia e a serviu um pedaço grande. A garota sorriu e agradeceu incerta.

- Esse bolo é ótimo! As melhores cenouras são usadas nele!

- Você realmente é um coelho. - Bianca comentou, enquanto comia um biscoito azul que tinha gosto de amora. Elliot ficou sério de repente. - Não sou um coelho! Sou um cachorro! Eu não gosto de cenouras, somente de pratos feitos com cenouras.

- Hahahaha _"Ainda não faz sentido."_. Ela pensou, mas resolveu não prolongar a discussão e continuou comendo. Sophia parecia estar gostando do bendito bolo de cenoura. - E Dee e Dum, onde estão?

- Não estavam no portão, como sempre. – disse ele parecendo frustrado. – Não sei por que Blood os contratou.

- Ei Elliot! – disse Bianca de repente. – Podemos ir ao parque de diversões?

- Eh? Mas por quê?

- Ah, é divertido! E temos que conhecer pessoas não é mesmo? – ela sorriu. Ele não parecia muito disposto em concordar.

- Vamos lá Elliot, vai ser legal. – Disse Sophia, também sorrindo. Ele parecia nervoso, suas orelhas abaixaram.

- Não sei se deveriam... – Porém ele se calou ao ver as duas sorrindo radiantes. – Vou ver o que posso fazer e...

- ONEE-SANS! ONEE-SANS! – duas vozes conhecidas cortaram o homem. Ele se virou zangado para a direção delas. Dee e Dum acenavam animados e traziam consigo alguém.

- Quem é aquela pessoa cor-de-rosa? – perguntou Bianca apertando os olhos. A pessoa que estava com eles usava um grande boa cor-de-rosa. Quando eles se aproximaram da mesa, Bianca percebeu que o homem também tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa e orelhas e cauda de gato. Usava uma bermuda preta, meias listradas e sua blusa era curta, estava cheio de _piercings._

- Ei vocês dois! Aonde estavam? Voltem para o portão!

- Eh? Por que? Você está aqui tomando café com as onee-sans!

- Você quer monopolizar as onee-sans, seu coelho loiro!

- NÃO SOU UM COELHO!

Sophia e Bianca suspiraram enquanto Dee, Dum e Elliot discutiam. O homem que estava com eles as olhou e se aproximou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Então vocês são as estrangeiras que o chapeleiro trouxe! Muito prazer, meu nome é Boris Airay!

- Muito prazer! – Bianca respondeu, Sophia concordou com um aceno.

- Por que não se senta com a gente? Acho que eles vão demorar discutindo... – Sophia apontou para uma cadeira. Elliot havia pegado a sua arma e os gêmeos levantaram seus machados.

- Claro! Mas parece divertido ali também... – Bóris olhou para os três lutando.

- Você acha mesmo? – Bianca perguntou surpresa. Bóris sorriu largamente em resposta, sua cauda se mexendo rapidamente. Sophia se levantou e foi em direção aos três:

- Ei vocês! Parem com isso agora! – Ela falou zangada, com as mãos na cintura. Bianca deu uma risadinha.

- Mas onee-san foi essa lebre idiota que começou!

- Isso mesmo! Nós só queríamos convidar as onee-sans para ir ao parque de diversões!

-Vamos! Vamos! – Bianca se levantou rapidamente e foi na direção dos gêmeos, os olhos brilhando. – Vamos lá!

-Vocês dois têm que voltar para o portão! – Elliot disse e Bianca, Dee e Dum abaixaram as cabeças, tristes. – N-não...não façam essas caras...! – ele falou nervoso.

- Ah, vamos lá, Número Dois! Não vamos demorar. – Bóris havia se juntado a eles.

- Ah, vamos Elliot! Por favor! – Bianca falou indo para o lado de Bóris, Dee e Dum fizeram o mesmo. O homem olhou para Sophia em busca de apoio, mas ela somente sorriu e foi para o lado deles também.

- Está bem... – Ele disse por fim. – Eu irei acompanhar vocês até lá, mas não vou poder ficar... Nem vocês dois! – Os gêmeos aceitaram relutantes, provavelmente escapariam do trabalho de novo de qualquer jeito. Todos eles foram seguindo, animados, para fora do território da mansão.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: perdido de novo, certo? - Elliot perguntou, uma veia pulsando em sua testa.

- Há há há! Tem certeza que esse não é o caminho para a Clover Tower? - o homem na frente deles coçava a cabeça, com o sorriso mais radiante do mundo, e obviamente, esse homem era Ace, o Cavaleiro de Copas.

- Tenho sim! - Elliot se irritou.

- Ace, você está perdido desde ontem? - Bianca lembrou que o homem havia aparecido perdido, procurando a tal torre, quando ela chegou ali no dia anterior.

- Sim, mas isso não é problema nenhum... - seu olhar pousou em Sophia. - Ei! E quem é você? - virou-se para Elliot e acrescentou: - Vocês estão conjurando estrangeiras?

- Meu nome é Sophia de Luca. - ela sorriu.

- Pode me chamar de Ace! Onde vocês estão indo?

-Para o Parque de Diversão! - exclamou Bianca. Percebeu que havia exagerado, pois todos voltaram seus olhares para ela, com sorrisos debochados no rosto. A garota abaixou a cabeça, vermelha como um tomate.

- Então irei junto!

- Claro que não! - Elliot falou nervoso. - Não estava indo para a Clover Tower?

- Sim, mas já estou atrasado mesmo! Sabe, já faz quatro períodos que eu saí do castelo...vocês duas devem ir visitar a Rainha de Copas, quando puderem. - ele virou-se para as garotas.

- Então esse cavaleiro desmiolado vai junto com a gente? – disse Dum, levantando o machado. Seu irmão concordou com um aceno.

- Ele definitivamente não é legal, irmão. Vamos acabar com ele!

- HAHAHAHA! Ei gêmeos, isso não foi muito legal da parte de vocês! Sou um cara excelente. – Ace disse sorrindo, enquanto desembainhava a espada.

- De novo não! – Sophia suspirou. Elliot pigarreou e disse:

- Vamos indo antes que eu mude de ideia!

- Fique fora disso, coelho loiro! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Elliot abaixou a cabeça, mais veias pulsando em sua testa. Ele levantou a arma devagar.

- Parem com isso, agora! – disse Sophia. – Vocês não querem ir se divertir? – Os gêmeos acenaram com a cabeça.

- Mas, - Dee falou, olhando de esguelha para Ace. – ele não é uma pessoa legal, onee-san!

- O que vocês estão falando? Claro que sou legal. – Ele pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Sophia. Os gêmeos o olharam irritados, mas quando levantaram seus machados, um tiro cortou o ar. Elliot havia atirado na árvore próxima a eles.

- EU NÃO SOU UM COELHO LOIRO! – Ele exclamou.

-Você quase acertou a onee-san, seu vesgo!

- Coelho loiro e vesgo, ainda por cima!

- PAREM! – Sophia exclamou quando Elliot fez menção de atirar de novo. Ela suspirou. – Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um minuto sem apontar as armas uns para os outros? Vamos Elliot, sabemos que você é um cachorro...vamos indo? – ela sorriu. Elliot a olhou com os olhos brilhando e lágrimas se formando, ele acenou positivamente. Ace riu.

- Então vamos indo! - Ace começou a andar pelo mesmo caminho que eles tinham vindo. Elliot massageou a têmporas e o agarrou pelo colarinho, arrastando-o pelo caminho certo.

Bianca e Bóris olhavam a cena toda com gotas de suor se formando. A garota estava começando a se acostumar com toda aquela confusão. Os dois seguiram atrás do grupo, e ela olhou de esguelha para Bóris. Ele também tinha orelhas de gato e até mesmo uma cauda!

- Ei Bóris...

- Hm?

- Você sabe que é um gato, certo? – O garoto a olhou por uns instantes e caiu na risada.

- Claro que sei! Não se preocupe! Somente o – ele baixou o tom de voz – coelho loiro ali tem problemas de personalidade. – Bianca riu também.

Ace conversava com Sophia, alegremente, o que os gêmeos não gostaram muito. Elliot ia à frente guiando o caminho e Bianca e Bóris seguiam junto a ele, conversando. Eram um pequeno grupo barulhento.

Logo na entrada do parque havia dois atendentes sem rosto, um homem e uma mulher, com roupas coloridas e chamativas. Na realidade, todo o lugar era colorido, barulhento e vibrante.

- Bem vindos! Temos dezenas de montanhas russas e outros brinquedos aqui no parque! Também vários desafios com prêmios! E barracas com comidas variadas!

Os olhos de Bianca brilhavam de emoção. - Quero ir à montanha russa! - falou, com o maior sorriso do mundo. Ace ria dela, mas se ofereceu como acompanhante. Bóris fez o mesmo, e correu para ir pegar tickets para todos.

- SOCORRO! - Uma voz feminina veio em direção a Sophia e a garota sentiu um puxão no braço. - Tem um homem esquisito com orelhas de animal me perseguindo!

- Sabe, - Sophia sorriu. - eu já ouvi essa história antes.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ace. Seus olhos fitaram a garota que estava agarrada nos braços de Sophia. Reparou que ela tinha um rosto, com olhos cor de mel. Seu cabelo castanho claro caía liso e comprido até a metade de suas costas, preso em duas chiquinhas. Estava usando o que parecia um uniforme de escola. Provavelmente era outra estrangeira. – Mais uma estrangeira que está com problema?

- Si-sim! - O rosto dela se iluminou de alegria, porém durou pouco quando uma segunda e terceira voz surgiram. A garota escondeu-se atrás de Ace.

- Aonde ela foi? Tenho certeza que estava aqui! - um garoto com orelhas de rato veio correndo na direção do grupo. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos até os ombros. Logo atrás vinha um homem alto, com cabelo castanho, usava um sobretudo chamativo, branco e amarelo e o que pareciam pôneis presos no cinto.

- O que você fez para assustá-la? - ele dizia, ajeitando os óculos. Seus olhos foram de Elliot para Ace, depois para os gêmeos. Fez uma careta quando parou na frente deles. Bianca olhou de soslaio para a garota escondida atrás de Ace: Ela se encolheu ainda mais quando ouviu a voz dos dois.

- O que fazem aqui, heim? - O homem de óculos dirigiu-se para Elliot e Ace. – Membros da Família Hatter e o Cavaleiro de Copas no meu parque...?

- Não seja assim, Gowland. - Ace sorriu, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizou suavemente para o punho da espada. - Nossas amigas queriam conhecer o seu parque! - falou apontando para Sophia e Bianca, que acenaram sorrindo.

Gowland fitou-as por um momento:

- Então vocês também foram buscar novas estrangeiras? A nossa fugiu por causa desse maldito rato. - ele falou, olhando para o garoto com orelhas de rato, que pegou o chapéu que usava e escondeu o rosto. - Mandei Bóris ajudar a procurá-la... Vocês duas são muito bem vindas aqui! - ele sorriu para as duas, botando uma mão em cada ombro delas. - Quais são seus nomes?

As duas se apresentaram. No exato momento em que Gowland, para a alegria de Bianca, falava de uma das montanhas-russas, ouviram um tilintar de metal contra metal. Todos se viraram para Ace, com a espada em punho e a garota protegida atrás de um dos seus braços. No outro lado estava Bóris, que apontava uma arma cor-de-rosa para ele.

- Ei gatinho, não seja tão saliente! - disse Ace, divertido.

- Bóris! - falou Gowland. - Então, aí está você, Erika! Você saiu correndo antes que eu começasse a cantar! - Bóris sussurrou um "Sorte dela.". - E não se preocupe, Pierce não vai tentar beijá-la de novo! - O garoto-rato assentiu com um aceno.

A garota visivelmente sentiu um arrepio. Bóris suspirou e olhou para ela com cara de preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, Erika. Ninguém vai te fazer mal. – ele sorriu. Erika olhou para ele, muito séria, porém assentiu devagar.

- Você a conhecia, gatinho? – Ace perguntou interessado.

- Ah, o velho pediu para Pierce trazê-la e quando ela fugiu, pediu para eu ajudar a procurar. Mas encontrei os gêmeos e acabei me distraindo... – Gowland o olhou feio. – Mas, você prometeu que se eu encontrasse a garota, poderia comprar o que eu quisesse. - Ele falou para Gowland, tinha um sorriso jovial no rosto. - Aí está ela!

- Você não a encontrou! - disse o homem. - Antes, disso: Pierce peça desculpas para nossa convidada! - o garoto com orelhas de rato foi até a menina e pediu desculpas, ela acenou a cabeça ainda um pouco assustada. – Vou mostrar o parque para Erika, Sophia e Bianca, então!

- Então vamos! - disse Bóris. Pierce sorriu. - Onde querem ir primeiro?

- MONTANHA-RUSSA! - Bianca não aguentou. Dee e Dum concordaram com um "YAY". O grupo foi andando em direção à primeira das muitas montanhas russas que visitaram naquele dia, tudo graças à garota.

Depois de saírem da terceira montanha russa, Elliot e Sophia resolveram comprar alguma coisa refrescante. _"Será que eles tem suco de cenoura? Ou sorvete de cenoura e chocolate?"_

Todos aguardaram sentados em uma mesinha, afinal estavam cansados. Não pelo brinquedo e sim por que Gowland resolveu cantar e tocar seu violino durante todo o trajeto. O homem havia se afastado para resolver alguns assuntos do parque, para a sorte e alegria deles.

- Então Erika, está melhor agora? - perguntou Ace à garota que, ao contrário de mais cedo, estava mais sorridente e conversando normalmente.

- A-ah, sim. Acho que me surpreendi um pouco. - Erika era bastante dócil e tímida, suas bochechas logo coraram e abaixou os olhos para os próprios pés.

- E você nem parece tão atirado assim. – Bianca falou para Pierce. O garoto corou e gaguejou algumas frases em sua defesa, mas Bóris continuou provocando-o.

- Vocês não viram nada ainda! - disse o garoto com orelhas de gato. - Ele tentou a mesma coisa com a Alice. - Erika fez cara de espanto.

- Mas, mas – Pierce falou constrangido – elas são estrangeiras. É uma coisa normal...!

- Normal? - Erika assustou-se ainda mais para o desespero de Pierce.

Bianca lembrou-se do que Blood havia dito, sobre como os estrangeiros eram raros e tinham uma essência diferente, talvez isso fosse um atrativo para as pessoas desse mundo... mas, a garota não pensou que seria algo assim. Pensou em Nightmare e seu peito apertou, lembrava do homem falando sobre um jogo que a levaria para casa, sobre uma guerra civil e Elliot falando sobre papéis...Mas, ela queria ir para casa? Observou Sophia voltando, conversando com o homem com orelhas de coelho. Será que ela queria voltar? E Erika, ela sabia de tudo isso?

- Ei Bianca! - A garota tentou sair de seus devaneios e viu que na sua frente havia um potinho com sorvete de morango. Sophia e Elliot tinham voltado. - Ei Bianca! - Ela saiu de novo de seus devaneios, Bóris estava com uma das mãos balançando na frente de seu rosto. - Coma logo, e vamos ao trem fantasma! - Erika fez uma careta.

- Mas, trens fantasmas só são divertidos a noite, não é? - Bianca percebeu uma segunda careta de Erika. Bóris pareceu ter percebido também, pois acrescentou: - Então vamos quando escurecer! Todos nós! Certo, Erika?

- Parece divertido! – Sophia concordou inocentemente. Os gêmeos também concordaram e Elliot estava muito ocupado com seu sorvete de chocolate e cenoura para prestar atenção a eles.

A garota olhou para eles assustada, pois davam largos sorrisos. Ela abaixou a cabeça e concordou, relutante. Ace riu e deu uns tapinhas nos ombros tensos da garota.

- Então podemos tentar a nova montanha russa do parque! - falou Bóris. Foram andando na direção que ele dizia. Encontraram Gowland novamente, que segurava um violino nas mãos.

- Vocês chegaram na hora exata para o meu segundo show!

- Por favor, não! - Bóris exclamou.

- O que você está insinuando, seu vira-lata? Vamos lá, um, dois...

- Ei Mary, nem pense em tocar esse negócio! Vai estourar os tímpanos de todos aqui!

Gowland abaixou a cabeça, seu corpo estava trêmulo:

- DUPRE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!

Blood Dupre estava encostado em uma árvore, seu sorriso de escárnio ia de orelha a orelha. Gowland tirou outro violino de dentro do sobretudo e o transformou em uma arma.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, DUPRE!

- CORRAM! - Bóris pegou a mão de Bianca e correu, Erika e Ace os seguiram. Esconderam-se atrás da parede de algum brinquedo. Elliot se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, assim como Blood e Sophia. Gowland atirava aleatoriamente, cheio de raiva. Os gêmeos rebatiam as balas com seus machados, aparentemente achando tudo aquilo muitíssimo divertido.

- Por que ele surtou de repente? - Bianca perguntou a Bóris. O garoto deu uma risada debochada e disse: - O nome dele é "Mary Gowland" - Bianca e Ace abafaram o riso, soava muito parecido com_ "Merry-go-round". - _E Blood quando descobriu isso, espalhou por todo o país. Agora todos sabem!

- Parece bem ruim, mas não é motivo para atirar nas pessoas. - Erika comentou, estava toda encolhida com as mãos sobre o ouvido.

- Ah, isso eu concordo. – comentou Bianca olhando para a confusão. – Hoje foi um dia e tanto, talvez até o final dele eu acabe acostumando com tiroteios e lutas... – ela suspirou. Bóris abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sério? Então vou te mostrar a minha coleção de armas!

- Você tem uma coleção de armas? – perguntou Erika, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele concordou com um aceno animado.

- Os gêmeos também, mas eu prefiro as armas de fogo. São lindas! – Bianca realmente não negaria que os gêmeos teriam uma coleção daquela, era a cara deles. Erika olhou para Ace, parecendo preocupada. O homem estava olhando a confusão e parecia nem ter percebido a conversa.

- O que foi Erika? Algo errado? – ele perguntou curioso. Ela somente balançou a cabeça em negação. Seria Ace um desses malucos por armas, também?

Blood havia transformado a bengala que sempre carregava em uma arma. Ele e Elliot atiravam contra Gowland, que atirava a torto e a direito, e inclusive contra os funcionários do parque, que também estavam com armas.

- Temos que proteger o dono do parque! - gritavam os funcionários.

Sophia olhava da árvore em que estava para Blood e Elliot, preocupada. Não gostava que estivessem atirando, ela conseguia ver vários funcionários sem rosto no chão, provavelmente sem vida. Então teve uma ideia. Era maluca e irresponsável, mas talvez a única forma de pará-los seria fazendo o cabeça parar, ou seja, Gowland. Afinal, por mais que gritasse para Blood e Elliot parar, eles respondiam que se não atirassem de volta, iam ser baleados.

Ela esperou o momento em que Gowland passou próximo de sua árvore e foi por trás dele. Desarmou-o e com um golpe na nuca, o deixou desacordado. O tiroteio parou e os funcionários vieram correndo em direção a ela com as armas apontadas.

- Ei! Esperem! - Blood disse, depois que a surpresa o deixou. Elliot já estava correndo na frente, dizendo para abaixarem as armas.

Sophia colocou Gowland no chão e levantou devagar, as mãos para cima.

- Ele está bem, só apagou. - ela começou. Engoliu em seco e continuou: - Só achei que o tiroteio acabaria se o surto repentino e sem motivo dele também acabasse. - Falou devagar, olhando os funcionários com um sorriso incerto.

- Ah, mas ele tinha um motivo! - falou um dos funcionários, abaixando a arma e rindo. Todos os outros começaram a rir também e abaixar as armas. Elliot havia alcançado Sophia e respirou aliviado. Blood veio atrás, com o seu sorriso sarcástico de sempre. A garota achou estranho todos estarem rindo. _"Bem, pelo menos o resultado foi melhor que o esperado..."_

- Você daria uma ótima mafiosa. - falou Blood, pegando uma das mãos de Sophia.

- Ah...haháhá...foi só uma das coisas que me ensinaram em casa...- falou a garota encabulada.

- Que tipo de pessoas moram na sua casa? - Bóris exclamou. Ele, Bianca, Erika e Ace saíram do esconderijo para se juntar com os outros.

- Meu pai e meu irmão eram do exército, acabei aprendendo algumas coisas...

- Então você é militar? – perguntou Ace.

- Não, não. – ela riu e fez um aceno impaciente. – Eu estou em uma escola de enfermagem...

- Enfermeira? - Elliot indagou, surpreso. Porém, logo depois se recompôs e exclamou: - Nu-nunca mais faça isso!

- Tudo bem, desculpe...- ela respondeu com um sorriso suave.

- Você é incrível, onee-san!

- Sim irmão! Ela tem que ir a uma das disputas de território conosco! Vai ser divertido!

- Já que resolvemos isso, - falou Blood, limpando a cartola, sua arma havia voltado a ser uma bengala. - vim aqui buscar você, Elliot!

- Eu? - O homem se empertigou, suas orelhas bastante eretas.

- Sim! E os encarregados do portão também! Vocês não deviam faltar o trabalho para brincar no parque de diversão. - Elliot corou e suas orelhas abaixaram. - Agora vamos, você tem que me ajudar com aquela papelada toda. - O homem de cabelos escuros foi andando na frente. Elliot se despediu de todos e o seguiu.

- Vocês também! – ele exclamou para os gêmeos. Cada um pegou um dos braços de Sophia e encaram Elliot.

- Se a onee-san ficar, eu também fico!

- Queremos nos divertir mais com a one-san!

- Ei, vocês dois...! – Sophia o interrompeu. Dois funcionários do parque e Pierce carregavam Gowland.

- Se vocês quiserem, eu posso ajudar com algo.

Blood a olhou interessado:

- Seria interessante, mas lhe aviso que é só papelada, nenhuma luta vai ocorrer. - Ele finalizou com um sorriso.

- Ah, tudo bem, acho que eu posso aguentar isso.

- Então vamos. Elliot vai precisar de ajuda agora que sua cabeça está cheia de imagens de você vestida de enfermeira.

- O-O-O QUE? EU NÃO ESTAVA PENSANDO ISSO! - O homem exclamou, seu rosto totalmente vermelho e as orelhas eretas novamente.

- Coelho pervertido! – Dee e Dum falaram puxando Sophia pelas mãos. Ela se despediu rapidamente dos outros e foi com eles.

- Vamos, vamos. - Blood continuou a andar sem olhar para trás. Elliot os seguiu, ainda corado e resmungando.

- Eles se foram. - Erika comentou – E agora?

- Vamos à montanha russa nova, é claro! - Bianca disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Bóris concordou em ir, Erika suspirou e olhou para Bianca: - Você não está preocupada por te deixarem para trás?

A garota arregalou os olhos castanho-claros e olhou para o caminho que os moradores da mansão Hatter haviam tomado, já não conseguia os ver mais. Ela nem lembrou que não saberia voltar sozinha, havia se distraído com a luta e os brinquedos.

- Já que eles foram trabalhar, acho melhor eu ir andando para a Torre também. Julius está me esperando a mais períodos que eu posso imaginar...

- Acho que ele não está mais te esperando... - Bianca não pode deixar de salientar. Estava amargurada.

O cavaleiro riu:

- Você deve ter razão! Mas tenho que ir assim mesmo.

- Então irei com você. - concluiu Erika. Ace a olhou um pouco surpreso. - Quero ir embora desse parque, aqueles dois me assustam. - falou referindo-se a Gowland e Pierce. – E estou muito cansada. A torre é o único lugar neutro, certo? – Ele assentiu com um aceno.

- Como assim? E a montanha russa? - o menino com orelhas de gato não havia ficado satisfeito com a decisão da garota, olhou esperançoso para Bianca, que respondeu: - Eu quero ficar aqui, mas não queria deixar Ace perdido de novo, ainda mais com Erika.

O garoto resignou-se e suspirou:

- Se é assim, também vou. - falou, contrariado.

- Não é excelente? Todos iremos então!

Ace começou a andar na frente, porém Bóris o parou e com um "Dessa vez eu guio.", os quatro: Erika, Bianca, Ace e Bóris foram para a _Clover_ Tower.


	5. Sem necessidade para uma torre

**Capítulo cinco: Sem necessidade para uma torre**

O céu ainda estava claro. Bóris caminhava na frente com Ace, Bianca e Erika os seguiam.

- Ei Erika, você já conheceu Nightmare?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e mexeu no bolso de sua saia. Mostrou para Bianca um vidrinho de cristal azul, com o símbolo do naipe de ouros na tampa. Havia um pouco de líquido dentro.

- Sobre isso aqui?

- Sim! Ah, então você também tem um vidrinho...pensando bem, o seu é diferente do meu. – Ela mexeu no bolso de seu vestido e pegou o próprio vidrinho. – O de Sophia é diferente também...

- Será que isso tem a ver com o tal jogo? – Erika perguntou pensativa, enquanto olhava o vidrinho de Bianca. As duas foram interrompidas por Bóris, que falou:

- Chegamos. - Estavam diante de uma enorme construção.

_ "Achei que seria uma torrezinha só..."_ - Bianca olhou para uma torre que se destacava acima da construção.

- Você faz isso parecer tão fácil! - Ace comentou para Bóris, com seu sorriso jovial.

- Esse lugar é imenso. - comentou Erika, surpresa. - Muitas pessoas moram aí?

- Algumas. - falou Ace, indo em direção a uma porta de madeira robusta. - Julius, Alice, Nightmare, Gray e alguns funcionários. - Ele a abriu, deixou todos passarem e com um estrondo, a fechou novamente.

_ "Funcionários?"_ - Erika observou algumas pessoas sem rosto e de terno andando para todos os lados.

Os quatro subiram um lance de escadas de pedra. Bóris parou diversas vezes para perguntar onde era o aposento de Julius, pois Ace se perdera. Depois de algum tempo, chegaram a um grande quarto, onde havia uma bancada e um homem debruçado sobre ela. Ele usava um sobretudo e roupas negras, e seus cabelos eram compridos e azul escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo folgado. Em uma das orelhas ele usava um brinco com um relógio.

- Ei Julius! - Ace acenou para o homem, que teve um sobressalto. Ele levantou os olhos devagar para encarar os recém-chegados.

- Ace...por que você está aqui?

- Para fazer o meu trabalho!

- Você sabe que está mais de 3 períodos atrasado... - Julius falou com um suspiro. Em sua frente havia vários relógios. – E quem são essas pessoas?

- São as estrangeiras novas, certo? - uma garota bonita respondeu, vindo à direção da bancada. Em suas mãos carregava uma xícara com vapor saindo. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azulados, que combinavam com seu vestido também azul e sobre o vestido usava um avental.

- Oi Alice! - Bóris acenou. A garota deixou a xícara na bancada e acenou para eles.

- Como você sabe sobre elas? - perguntou Ace, espiando o que tinha na xícara. Julius pegou-a rapidamente e começou a beber.

- Nightmare. - Alice respondeu. – Alguma coisa sobre uma regra e um jogo, ele nunca explica nada direito. – Ela suspirou. Ace deu uma risadinha e olhou para fora, com um sorriso radiante se despediu de todos:

- Tenho coisas para fazer, até mais garotas e gatinho! - Bóris chiou para o homem que saiu correndo pelas escadas.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - Erika perguntou. - Duvido que ele consiga sair daqui sozinho...

- Sim, sempre fica. - Julius voltou a se debruçar sobre a bancada, as garotas perceberam que ele estava consertando um relógio, muito concentrado.

- Vocês não querem ficar um pouco aqui e tomar um chá comigo? – Alice perguntou. Eles resolveram aceitar o convite, Bianca achou que seria uma boa oportunidade para conhecer Alice, a única estrangeira ali que poderia saber um pouco mais que elas. Entraram em uma cozinha espaçosa, havia uma mesa redonda no meio do aposento. Alice foi preparar o chá, Erika se ofereceu para ajudar.

- Então, qual é o nome de vocês? - Alice dirigiu-se para as duas garotas, porém Bóris não as deixou responder.

- Essa é Bianca – apontou para a morena – e essa é Erika – apontou para a outra garota. - Tem a Sophia também, mas ela voltou para a Mansão do Chapeleiro.

- Ah, vocês moram lá?

- Não. - elas responderam juntas e para sua surpresa, Bóris também.

- Elas vão morar com a gente no Parque de Diversão, não é?

- Eu adoraria! - Bianca falou bastante empolgada. - Mas acho que a Erika não...- Erika havia feito uma careta.

- Não gosto tanto assim de parques de diversão...

- Ah, Julius também não se dá bem com montanhas-russas. - comentou Alice. Erika sorriu e perguntou:

- Há quanto tempo está aqui, Alice?

- Na verdade não sei...algum tempo. - respondeu a garota, enrolando uma mecha acastanhada de seus cabelos no dedo.

- E tinha a ver com um jogo?

- Ah, sim... - ela respondeu olhando pela janela ao seu lado, seu olhar distante se perdendo no horizonte. Ele levou o chá para a mesa. – Aparentemente não era só esse tal jogo...não entendo muito bem...

Bianca e Erika trocaram olhares preocupados, afinal, se nem Alice, que já estava ali há mais tempo, entendia tudo, quem diria elas. Erika mexeu em seu bolso novamente e tirou de lá o vidrinho de cristal. Alice olhou curiosa para o vidrinho.

- Vocês beberam a poção? – ela perguntou. Erika e Bianca acenaram com a cabeça. Alice tirou de seu bolso um vidrinho bastante parecido, porém o dela não tinha uma cor definida, era como se mudasse de cor dependendo do ângulo. Havia um coração gravado na tampinha e nenhum líquido dentro.

- Você também participa do jogo, então? – Erika perguntou, olhando o vidro vazio de Alice.

- Acho que eu era, mas depois que eu decidi ficar aqui esse vidrinho não encheu mais.

- Decidiu ficar?

A garota somente acenou com a cabeça e corou. Bóris deu uma risadinha e um sorriso largo se formou em seu rosto:

- Você ainda é uma participante do jogo, Alice.

- Essa história de jogo é muito complicada. – Suspirou Bianca servindo-se de chá. Erika concordou e bebeu um gole de sua xícara.

- Como assim? É divertido! Fico imaginando que tipo de evento será esse! – Bóris falou sorrindo. – Talvez tenha a ver com armas! – Erika congelou.

- Os gêmeos têm uma ideia parecida, acham que vai ser uma luta até a morte. – Bianca comentou, lembrando-se dos dois garotos. Erika olhou para ela assustada.

- Isso seria legal! – Alice e Bianca o lançaram olhares de desaprovação, que o garoto não entendeu. Erika ainda estava congelada.

- Vou avisando Erika, se for uma luta Sophia tem todas as vantagens do mundo. Ela é super forte! – Erika concordou devagar. Alice as olhou, confusa.

- Que tipo de pessoa essa Sophia é?

- Uma que não parece tão forte quanto ela é.

Bóris riu pelo nariz:

- Verdade!

Alice continuou olhando para eles confusa.

- A garota não tem braços tão musculosos assim, Alice.

Alice levantou-se de um salto, deixando cair o biscoito que segurava nas mãos. Um homem de cabelos acinzentados estava logo atrás dela, rindo; Nightmare havia entrado silenciosamente na cozinha e escutado a conversa. Ele sentou-se do lado de Bóris na mesa.

- NIGHTMARE? Que susto!

- Achei a conversa de vocês interessante, então resolvi parar por aqui.

- Você só está fugindo do trabalho, não é?

-C-claro que não! – ele riu nervosamente – Estou aqui para fazer companhia!

Os olhos da garota se estreitaram em duas fendas. Ele continuou rindo nervosamente.

- Não sou suspeito! – ele falou para Erika, que levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa.

- Haaaa, havia esquecido que você lia mentes... – Bianca suspirou.

- Não posso evitar.

- Ei, lagarta-san! Que tipo de evento será esse? Uma luta? – Bóris perguntou.

- Acho tão estranho me chamarem de lagarta quanto você. – Nightmare falou para Erika novamente. – Bom, o evento que ocorrerá será um convite.

- Convite?

- Sim, precisamos de um convite para ir a algum lugar.

- Todos vão?

O homem acenou com a cabeça:

- Essa á a regra.

- Ah, essas regras. – Alice disse, cansada. - Há várias regras aqui que eu ainda não entendo, na verdade.

- E esse evento é importante? – perguntou Erika. – Esse convite, esse lugar?

- Aparentemente sim.

- Aparentemente...?

- A regra diz que precisa ocorrer, logo após a Estação de Abril.

- Estação de Abril?

- Outro evento que ocorre aqui em Wonderland. – comentou Bóris, empolgado. – Cada território fica em uma estação. Lá no parque é verão.

- Isso é tão injusto! Nosso território fica em um inverno congelante...! – disse Nightmare.

- Outra coisa não muito agradável é você continuar a fugir do trabalho, Lord Nightmare! - um homem havia entrado sorrateiramente na cozinha e olhava para Nightmare, bastante sério. O homem do tapa-olho levou um susto e levantou-se rapidamente, derrubando a cadeira no chão.

- Olá Gray! Quer uma xícara de chá? - Alice dirigiu-se ao recém- chegado, que dispensou a gentileza com aceno rápido. Ele era alto e usava roupas negras, seu cabelo era curto, azul marinho e seus olhos dourados.

- Só preciso levar essa pessoa de volta ao trabalho. - Nightmare suspirou, sentindo a derrota.

- Você podia pelo menos me dar mais tempo com as novas estrangeiras...

Os olhos dourados de Gray pousaram em Erika e Bianca, acenou para elas, que sorriram incertas.

- Não.

Nightmare suspirou, levantou e sem vontade, acompanhou Gray pelo corredor a dentro, reclamando. Eles observaram os dois homens passarem pela porta e virarem o corredor.

- O sol se pôs... - disse Erika, apontando pela a janela e quebrando o silêncio. O céu apresentava uma bonita cor alaranjada. Alice arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e pegou um prato com alguns biscoitos.

- Vou levar um pouco para Julius...quando ele está concentrado no trabalho, não lembra mais de nada.

- Alice, obrigado pelo chá, mas acho que vou indo... - Bóris sorriu e virou-se para Bianca. - Você vai voltar comigo para o parque?

- Claro! - Ela levantou-se animada. - Obrigada, Alice! Erika, você vem com a gente?

- Hm, se a Alice não se importar, gostaria de ficar aqui.

- Não me importo, na verdade até fico feliz! Quando Julius está cheio de trabalho acabo ficando solitária aqui.

- Obrigada...

Dito isso, as duas levaram Bóris e Bianca até o portão pesado da torre e se despediram. Os dois foram andando pelo caminho, floresta adentro. O barulho dos vários pássaros e insetos era quase insuportável.

- Agora que você vai morar no parque poderá ir nas montanhas russas sempre que quiser, além de ter várias outras coisas divertidas por lá, como eu! - Bóris falou, enquanto andavam, sorrindo radiante.

- Como você é convencido! - Ela disse rindo.

- Aaah, como assim! Você me acha divertido, não é? - Bianca percebeu que ele tinha se aproximado mais dela e tinha um olhar provocativo no rosto.

- Claro, claro... - Bóris sorriu e passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela:

- Então vamos indo para o parque! Farei questão que seu quarto seja perto do meu! - Ele virou pra ela e com aquele tom que usava para provocar, sussurrou em seu ouvido: - A não ser que queria dormir no meu quarto!

- O - O- E- U - O – QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? - ela exclamou, gaguejando. Sentia seu rosto queimar.

Bóris lambeu uma de suas bochechas e saiu correndo na frente da garota:

- Quem chegar por último paga o sorvete!

- E-EI! NÃO É JUSTO! EU NEM TENHO DINHEIRO!

A garota foi atrás dele, ainda sentia seu rosto vermelho, mas o seguiu rindo.


End file.
